Reunión
by Rain.Barker
Summary: Uhm... una reunión entre homunculos... es comico... no me peguen xDDDDDD


Eyyy, yo de nuevo xD pues aquí otro fan fic cómico de FMA… trata sobre los homúnculos xD espero que les guste y si no, abstenganse de pegarme xD… en todo caso, espero que lo disfrutes :3 y advierto que puede que haya alguna que otra palabra mal sonante por ahí xDDD ¡Bye!

-------------- -------------------- ------------------- ------------------ -------------------------

Una fría mañana en la ciudad de Central se encontraban reunidos siete temibles seres más su creadora, estaban… - Narrador: oh, porfavor, corta el rollo… estaban reunidos siete anormales a cual más pirado y su creadora que se lleva el premio a la demencia, así que menos rollos y al grano ¬¬ - esto…si, si, eso… pues… estaban en un bar, planeando como asesinar a los temibles : Narrador: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA TEMIBLES? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: …¬¬…hermanos Elric… - Narrador: Uy si, el enano y la lata, que peligroooooo…-

- --------Pasamos al fan fic mientras la escritora mata al narrador----------- -

- Por fin llegais… llevo siglos esperándoos, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – dijo Dante

- Es que a ver chata, con tanto cambiar de cuerpo ya no sabemos ni quien eres, yo sin ir más lejos, estuve siguiendo a una vieja todo el día creyendo que eras tu¿y sabes que pasó? Que aparte del bastonazo, salí de prisión por acoso ayer… - contestó Envy

- ¿Y porque no les explicaste el motivo? – preguntó Greed

- ¿Tu eres tonto o es que practicas¿Qué les digo? ''Verá. Es que soy un homúnculo y voy a quedar con Dante para matar a los hermanos Elric, pero lo que pasa, es que la señora cambia mas de cuerpo que de bragas y claro, uno se confunde…'' – contestó Envy

- No me insultes…- dijo Greed

- Imbecil

- Para yaaaa…

- Cráneo roto

- Joooooooo…

- Subnormal

- Dante¡¡Envy me esta insultando! – comenzó a patalear Greed

- Ohdiosmioquepaleto…- susurró Dante- Bien, Envy, deja de patear a Greed.. vale, calma, estamos todos¿no?

- No – contestó Wrath – Falta Izumi

- Otro paleto pal saco ¬¬ - respondió Dante – Izumi esta MUERTA, TIESA, SIN VIDA, NO RESPIRA Y JAMÁS VOLVERÁS A VERLA¿vale?

- …

- Esto… Dante… te has pasado un poquito¿no? – preguntó Lust

- ¿Por?

- Nada, nada…simplemente que… uhm… bah, da igual – dijo Lust mientras le quitaba la navaja suiza a Wrath de las venas – Sigue, sigue

- Bueno, voy a pasar lista, como en parbulitos: veamos…¿Lust?

- Aquí – contestó Lust – Esto es degradante…

- ¿Eh? ¬¬ - pregunto Dante

- Que…que tu simpatía es desgarrante…

- Ah…¬¬ sigamos… ¿Greed? – siguió Dante- ¿Greed¿Dónde coño esta Greed?

Y de repente todas las caras se giraron mirando sospechosamente a Envy

- NO LO SE¿POR QUÉ ME MIRAIS A MI? – preguntó Envy

- Eeeeeeeeenvyyyyyy…

- Vaaaaaaaleeeee…. Está con la cabeza metida en el segundo vater… - contestó el homúnculo

- Bien… Lust, ve a buscarlo… sigamos… ¿Wrath?... ¿WRATH? Oh Dios… OH MIRAD, AHÍ ESTA IZUMI!

- ¿Dónde! – exclamó Wrath

- En la tumba, pero gracias por contestar uhmmm… sigamos…¿Envy?

- No está – contestó Envy

- ¬¬UUUUUUUU ¿Tú me estás vacilando?

- Bueno, se hace lo que se puede – contestó el homúnculo

-Bieen… ¿Gluttony?

- Zampándose a la camarera – respondió Lust, mientras traía a Greed por los pelos

- Ah…bien… uhmm…¿El Fuhrer?

- Aquí

- Una dudita que tengo yo… - dijo Lust - ¿Por qué todos tenemos nombres cutres y tu no?

- Porque yo molo más que vosotros – contestó

-¡JA! – exclamaron todos los telespectadores de FMA

- ¿MOLAR? TU SI QUE VAS A MOLAR CUANDO TE ESTAMPE CONTRA LA PARED DESGRACIADO… ¿SABES CUANTO ME COSTÓ EL OCULISTA? EH EH EH? HIJO DEEEE… - empezó a gritar Roy que salió de nosesadonde y se fue igual que vino

- Bien, y después de esta… ¿bonita? Aparición… sigamos… y ¿Sloth? Slothyyyyyy¿Dónde coñooo…? – dijo Dante mientras miraba al piso – Ah, mira, ahí está… otra vez se ha vuelto a quedar dormida… ¡SLOTH!

- ¿Qué¿Cómo¿Cúando? Ehm… si, yo opino lo mismo… ¿y sabeis porque opino? Porque estaba despierta!...

- Claro que si … bueno, a lo que íbamos, antes de empezar, pedir lo que querais en el bar…

- ¿Qu…qu… que quereis…? – tartamudeó la mitad de arriba de una chica

- ¡AH! UN MONSTRUO!

- No, no, es que vuestro amigo el gor…amable… me ha comido la parte de abajo

- ¿Y no deberías estar muerta?

- ¿Y cómo pago mi casa y la hipoteca¿eh¿me la pagas tú? No¿verdad? Pues a callar

- Jodeeer, que carácter… bueno, verás, queremos… yo una poción rejuvenecedora

- Señora, que aquí no hacemos milagros – respondió la camarera

- ¿Eh? ¬¬

- Que… si lo quiere con un cigarro…

- Yo quiero un Sex Dance Power BomBom – dijo Lust

- Y… eso..que… es…

- Bah, tú mézclale detergente con matarratas y la dejas feliz - contestó Envy – Y yo quiero TOOOOOOOODO lo que pidan estos menos lo de Lust…eso no…

- Yo quiero tu parte de arriba - dijo Gluttony

- O.O

- Yo quiero…uhm…es que esto de ser la Avaricia es tan duroo…quiero…TODO, EL MUNDO ENTERO, DINERO, CHICAS, PODER, WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

- Greeeeeed… ¿qué hemos hablado de este tipo de escenas?...

- Ehem…perdón… quiero…agua…

- Yo quiero a Izumi – dijo Wrath

- Y dale… que te calles ya con la Izumi…

- Que no idiota, que es una bebida nueva ¬¬ - contestó Wrath

- Oh…

- Yo quiero el otro ojo de Roy Mustang – dijo el homúnculo sin nombre

- ¡PUES VEN A COGERLO PARA QUE VEAS QUE PRONTO TE QUEDAS CHARRUMUSCADO! – volvió a gritar Roy desde Nosesabedonde

- Y yo… - comenzó a decir Sloth

- ¿Un somnifero? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – rió Dante

- No ¬¬UUUU quieroo…

- ¿No haber sido trasmutada? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – volvió a decir Dante

- Que no ¬¬… quiero…

- ¿Dormir? JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA

- ¿A QUE ME LEVANTO Y TE DOY TAL PALIZA QUE ESTÁS RECOGIENDO TUS DIENTES TRES DÍAS? – dijo Envy

- Envy…¿y tú porque gritas? Oo

- Ah… ¿Qué no era a mí? Es que como siempre os meteis conmigo… -contestó el homúnculo

- Bueno, comencemos el plan… ¿alguna idea? – preguntó Dante

- Comérnoslos – dijo Gluttony

- Oh Gluttony que idea más…

- /

- MALA, IMBECIL, PARA DECIR GILIPOLLECES ESTATE CALLADO¿ESTAMOS? ¬¬UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Oh Dios… ¿de aquí cuantos son normales? – preguntó Dante mientras todos levantaban la mano – Y con normal me refiero a: que no estiren sus uñas cincuenta metros

- Jo…- dijo Lust, mientras bajaba la mano

-Que no se coman hasta su sombra – continuó Dante mientras Gluttony bajaba la mano

- Que no se vuelvan ñoños en últimos momentos

- Oye, que ese tipo de comentarios quieras que no, ofenden ¬¬ - dijeron Sloth y Greed, mientras bajaban la mano

- Que no vayan sacando ojos por ahí… - dijo Dante mientras el..uhm.. (Narrador: El del ojo rarito) baja la mano

- Y DALE CON LOS OJOS¿ES QUE NO HAY OTRO TEMA? – volvió a gritar Roy de Nosesabedonde

- ¬¬UuUU… Y que no vayan por ahí gritando ''MAMÁ, MAMÁ OH MAMÁ SOY TONTO Y NO SE ESTAR SIN TI, MAMÁ, MAMÁ''

- ….¬¬UUUUUUUUUUUUU … UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU – Wrath bajó la mano

- Y también, que no se vayan transformando por ahí

- ¿Y tu qué? Claro, porque ir por ahí cambiando de cuerpo es TAN normal, no te jode ¬¬… - contestó Envy

- Me salió rebelde el homunculito…¬¬ esperad¿no oís eso? – dijo Dante agudizando el oído

- Si, es Greed llorando – se rió Envy

- Joooooo¡¡¡para ya!

- Claro que si, damicela – continuó Envy

- Oh, gracias gentil caballer..digooooooo…que te calles ¬¬Uu…

- Bueno, en plan es el siguiente...

- Ahá… - se oyó decir a Roy

- ¿Roy? Para de espiarnos ¬¬UUUUU…

- ¿Yo? Ehhhm… no, no, que voy a ser yo Roy, ese genial coronel que debería ser Fuhrer pero que por no se sabe que motivos no puede serlo… aunque no negaremos que es el gran Alquimista Flame, que mola un huevo y parte del otro, que se mira al espejo y el reflejo se desmaya emocionado que cuaaando…

- Ehem…

- Ehm… ejem ejem… si, si… quiero decir que… no soy Roy, nooo, soy el…uhm… el…¡viento! FIUUUUU FIUUUUU no…no… soy un… ehmmmm… ¡perro! MIAU… no…espera…eso no era…malditos perros ¬¬UUU soy…un…¡pajaro! PIOOOOO PIOOOOOO

- Oh Dios mio que paleto que es… para mí que el 90 de su inteligencia residía en el ojo derecho…o era el izquierdo…bueno, en el que no tiene ¬¬ bueno sigamos… el plan es…

- ¡ALTO! ESTAIS TODOS DETENIDOS – exclamó Mustang entrando en la sala con decenas de soldados

- Jodeeeer… ¿llevamos tres horas y no nos habían detenido? Ya son ganas de joder…y encima no nos dejan acabar el plan…

- Todo por culpa de este – dijo Envy señalando a Greed

- ¡Roy¡¡Me está insultando! – exclamó Greed

- ¿Y? – contestó Roy

- ¿Y la protección a los ciudadanos donde está? – pregunto Greed

- La tengo en la…

- VAAAAALE – exclamó la teniente Hawkeye – Todos detenidos… a ver.. están los ocho¿no?

- No – respondió Envy

- ¬¬UUU ah¿no?

-Pues no… porque yo estoy transformado en Roy

- Ah¿entonces no era yo que veía doble? Que alivio w eso del BomBom Sex Dance… tenía alcohol…

- Claro que si Lust, todos te entendemos ahora calma¿vale? Venga, eaeaea… - le susurró Envy volviendo a su estado original

- ¿Os cuento como os he capturado? – pregunto Roy

- No – respondieron todos

- Veréis, yo cauto, instale una grabadora allí – señala un pedazo aparato de 5 metros en medio de la mesa donde estaban sentados – y como soy tan silencioso… os he logrado capturar… si es que soy tan listo…

- Claro que si pajarito pio pio ¬¬UUU – dijo Dante

- Sin que nos diéramos cuenta dice, si hasta la camarera te preguntó que querías beber ¬¬ casi ni nos oíamos a nosotros mismos… tsk…

- ¿Y cómo nos vas a detener con un solo ojo? – preguntó el Fuhrer

- ¿Cómo lo hacias tú cuando eras Fuhrer? – preguntó Roy

- No puedes, tú eres corto, yo era listo, yo estoy bueno y tu no

- Claro que sí, sobre todo tu estás mas bueno que yo, no te quedan siglos para eso ni nada, majo ale, nos vamos

- ¿Sabes porque te quité el ojo?

- ¿Por qué los coleccionas? ¬¬Uu…

- No, porque pensaba echarte y así podías irte a vender boletos de la ONCE, JAJAJAJAJA.

- ùx

Las siguientes escenas se censuran debido al alto contenido de violencia… pero para no dejaros con la duda, os diré que el Fuhrer experimentó la mutilación

…**_End…_**

Bueno, ya está : Narrador¡¡¡¡Aleluya: Ejem… ¿aún sigues vivo?... : Narrador: Si muero algún día será por lo fea que eres, chata ¬¬ : gfrgehfgejrhfkj ¬¬ bueno, hemos llegado al fin de este fanfic la escritora le tapa la boca al narrador si te ha gustado, no dudes en dejar un review :3, que será agradecido… Byeeee¡hasta la próxima!

Nao Yoshikawa


End file.
